iitkgpfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/Professional Schools
=G S Sanyal School of Telecommunications= =School of Medical Science & Technology= =Rajiv Gandhi School of Intellectual Property Law= The Rajiv Gandhi School of Intellectual Property Law or RGSOIPL is a Law school based at the Indian Institute of Technology, Kharagpur, in collaboration with the George Washington University Law School, Washington DC. Introduction It is engaged in the teaching and research of law with special emphasis on Intellectual Property Law. It commenced academic activities from the Academic Year 2006-2007, on July 20,2006. The school is named after late Rajiv Gandhi, former Prime Minister of India. Background The school is the brainchild of Vinod Gupta, CEO of InfoUSA and Life Fellow of IIT Kharagpur, who proposed its setting up on 28 March 2005 and also promised a grant of one million US dollars to that end. The Ministry of Human Resource Development, Government of India accepted the proposal and announced a matching grant to RGSOIPL. The school of was formally inaugurated by the Chief Justice of Calcutta High Court, VS Sirpurkar, at the Kalidas auditorium in IIT Kharagpur on 23 July 2006, 3 days after the school started off with its flagship program. Relevance Because of increasing relevance of Trade-Related Intellectual Property Rights (TRIPS), RGSOIPL will offer program to engineers, technologists and MBAs and train them to be IP attorneys subsequent to a 3 year program on the lines of the western countries. RGSOIPL will seek to fulfil the immediate need for a large number of Indian lawyers well-versed in intellectual property law whose services are needed to protect the intellectual property generated by Indian scientists, engineers and technologists in the sunrise sectors such as biotechnology, nanotechnology, bioinformatics, information Technology and computer software. Many eminent personalities in the legal and technology field have visited the school and delivered lectures, viz. Justice Anand Mohan Bhattacharya, Justice A.K Ganguli (Chief Justice of the High Court of Judicature at Madras), Justice Pratap Ray ( Calcutta High Court), Prabuddha Ganguli, Rodney Ryder, Justice Malviya (Allahabad High Court),Barrister Jayant Mitra, Barrister Bimal Kumar Chatterji ( both from Calcutta High Court) Justice Umesh Chandra Banerjee (Supreme Court of India) etc. Under the guidance of Prof. N.L Mitra, it will be reaching the realm of success by linking both technology and law. Collaboration George Washington University Law School, Washington DC will assist IIT Kharagpur in formulating curriculum, selecting and training faculty for RGSOIPL. George Washington University will also have student and faculty exchange programs with RGSOIPL. Functioning The Law School is located in the premises of Vinod Gupta School of Management and will start functioning from the academic year 2006. The School presently will have two programmes # Six-Semester, Three-Year Full-Time residential LL.B. Programme leading to the Degree of Bachelor of Law with specialization in Intellectual Property Rights, at par with the LL.B. Degree requirements of the Bar Council of India. # Three-Semester, One and a Half Year Post-Graduate Part-Time non-residential Diploma Programme leading to a Diploma in Intellectual Property Law. First batch consists 14 students. Future Programs Another 20 students would be taken into the IIT Kharagpur's Bhubaneswar center in 2007. IIT Kharagpur is also planning to start an integrated B.Tech.-LL.B. course in 2009. External links * IIT Kharagpur Homepage * Rajiv Gandhi School of Intellectual Property Law Homepage =Vinod Gupta School of Management= The Vinod Gupta School of Management is a business school in India. It was established in 1993 at IIT Kharagpur and was the first management school to be setup within the IIT system. It was initiated by a distinguished alumnus and a Life Time Fellow of the Institute, Vinod Gupta. History IIT Kharagpur was the first of the IITs and remains the largest and most diversified. Currently, the Institute is ranked as the best engineering college in the country (2001, 2002 and 2003) and one of the best B-schools of the country. The Vinod Gupta School of Management (VGSOM) at IIT, Kharagpur was the first of its kind in the country to be initiated by a distinguished Institute alumnus and Life Time Fellow of the institute, Mr. Vinod Gupta, whose generous endowment was matched by liberal support from the Government of India. The foundation stone of the School was laid by the then President of India, late Dr. Shankar Dayal Sharma in July 1994, and the School moved to its fine new building in December 1996. Mission The school's mission is to be a centre of excellence in management education and research catering to the needs of organizations in different sectors of the economy with special emphasis on technology driven and knowledge based industries that are characterized by high degrees of globalization, dynamism, complexity and innovativeness. Corporate Interaction The school has been a breeding ground for nurturing the managerial talent of tomorrow. This is amply acknowledged by the fact that the corporate world scoops up students from the campus for final and summer placements with lucrative offers and exciting profiles. Organizations like ITC Limited, Hindustan Unilever Limited, Colgate Palmolive in marketing, Barclays Capital, Lehman Brothers, Citibank, Standard Chartered, Kotak Mahindra Bank, Yes Bank, SBI in finance, Tata Motors, Ashok Leyland, Maruti Udyog Limited and Voltas in operations and IT majors like Yahoo!, IBM, Infosys, Wipro, Covansys, Patni and Tech Mahindra and consulting giants like Ernst and Young, Pricewatehouse Coopers, Deloitte, Bristlecone, Mindtree,Accenture and Headstrong have been viiting the campus and reposing faith in the talent churned out by VGSOM. SDS Block, MMM Hall Shankar Dayal Sharma block, the co-educational hall where the MBA Students of VGSoM reside is one of a greater bank of halls called the Madan Mohan Malviya Hall, and facilities include single occupancy rooms, reading rooms, a cafeteria and recreational rooms. The hall, being a co-ed one, facilitates great ease of study when it comes to case studies and general discussions. The residence hall has a very close knit community, and imbibes the cameraderie that is the hallmark of IIT student life. AM Hall The Ashutosh Mukerjee hall of residence. An MDP hostel for corporate executives and other professional students paticipating in short-term courses at VGSOM. External links *Students Listing *VGSoM Homepage *IIT Kharagpur Website *Information Technology Courses